


The Best Medicine

by MamaKrolia



Series: SpaceMom's Honor Roll [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kolivan x Krolia, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Post-Series, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, Sick Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, krolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKrolia/pseuds/MamaKrolia
Summary: Prompt: Domestic sheith if you’re okay with writing that.~~~Drabble number four, for "SpaceMom's Honor Roll" on Discord. Keith passed his Mythology Mid Term! I am so proud of all of these Space Beans, and it's not just a prize for them, it also forces me to get off my lazy butt and do something productive and creative! Good little give-and-take we've got going. ♥~~~Keith,You are awesome, and I am so happy to have you as friend. You are a great and I love your Gen. 2 characters so much. I hope you don't mind I put baby Maxwell in this one! I set this for him being about 3 in this, with a little newborn Auntie Rek, just for some added cuteness. I love you to death, and I'm super proud of you, tests are hard, dude and passing is harder! Keep it up!Love,SpaceMom





	The Best Medicine

All Shiro had thought about all day was rushing home to Keith. Despite his condition, Keith had insisted that Shiro not waste his PTO to take care of him, after all it was only a cold. Krolia and Kolivan had arrived at the Garrison early, for the upcoming Galactic Coalition Conference, which was being held on Earth this time around, and had already expressed they would make sure he was taken care of. Once he was cleared Shiro was gone, and rushing back to their apartment within the Garrison. As soon as he placed his palm on the ID-pad outside their door he was greeted by a familiar smiling face. Hunk was on his way out, and there was a fresh pot of homemade chicken noodle soup on the stove. Shiro smiled at him gratefully and hugged him tightly, and without even a word spoken Hunk stepped out of the way and took his leave, allowing Shiro to enter his home.

Just as Shiro began to speak, Krolia placed a finger to her lips, shushing him quietly with a protective leer. Shiro shut his mouth, pursed his lips tightly and tensed his shoulders, following Krolia’s gaze as she turned toward the living room. Kolivan sat in the recliner beside the couch, barely conscious, but gently rocking with a small, snoozing bundle on his chest. To Kolivan’s left, on the couch laid Shiro’s ill husband, wrapped in blankets, and breathing heavily beneath a medical mask, their own little one snuggled closely against his feverish warmth. Shiro’s eyebrows raised, as his eyes grew watery, and he cupped his hands over his mouth, encouraging his own silence despite his knee jerk reaction to let out a drawn out  _ “aww” _ . He dropped his hands to his chest, over his heart, as if it would stop it from feeling as though it was melting from his chest and pooling in the pit of his stomach. Krolia looked at him with a knowing smirk and his smile spread from ear to ear. 

Despite their careful silence, Max stirred in Keith’s arms, his large violet-gray eyes slowly focusing under heavy lids and thick eyelashes. His eyes opened wide when they found Shiro, sparkling as if he’d been given the greatest gift, and reflecting the excitement in voice as he loudly proclaimed, “Daddy’s home!” Krolia ran her hands down her face, tugging at her bottom lids in frustration, as Max continued to shout and wiggle from Keith’s arms with dedicated enthusiasm. Rek was stirred to tears and screams at the sudden racket, and Kolivan shot up and grew rigid, pulled from his doze and into instant panic. Kolivan immediately began bouncing and cooing at the bundle in his arms to soothe her, standing and pacing as he did so, as that always seemed to quicken the process. Keith woke in a haze, barely able to lift his head, but cast his groggy gaze toward Shiro, shooting him a weak smile; despite the obstruction over his lips, it shone through his eyes. Shiro smiled back at him with apologetic eyes, his expression laden with sympathy. 

Max ran to Shiro as fast as his little legs would carry him and hopped into his arms. Shiro smiled and hugged him tightly, holding him against his chest. “Shh~ I missed you too Maxwell, but try to keep your voice down. Mommy, Pop-pop and Auntie Rek were sleeping.” Max puckered his lips, his eyes growing large and remorseful as he whispered a small apology, earning a chuckle from Shiro as he nuzzled into Max’s sleep-mussed hair. Shiro crossed the the living room, bending down to press a kiss against Keith’s temple, his fever was no longer sweltering and a wave of relief passed through him. Keith wriggled happily under his blankets, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax beneath Shiro’s gentle affection. 

~~~

Once things settled down, Krolia and Kolivan retreated to their own accommodations within the Garrison, but not before several moments of Shiro repeatedly expressing his gratitude for their care of his family in his absence. All while Max said a tearful and sweet goodbye to Rek, from Shiro’s arms, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Shiro fed and bathed Max, dressing him for bed and tucking him in with a kiss on the forehead, reassuring him that  _ “Mommy was going to be okay” _ when he questioned. Max snuggled in and was quickly, sound asleep, allowing Shiro to focus all of his attention on his partner. He fixed him a bowl of soup, which Keith ate slowly, and happily brought him another bowl, along with some crackers, when he expressed that he was still hungry. Once Keith was satisfied he fixed them both a cup of hot, Earl Grey tea with honey and lemon, permitting them to both fully relax. Keith allowed the steam from the tea to mollify his burning sinuses, and the warm liquid to soothe his sore throat. All the while, Shiro held him tightly, keeping him wrapped in his horde of cozy blankets. 

Keith whined in protest as Shiro attempted to leave for the shower, and Shiro compromised, agreeing to shower in the morning, after Keith expressed that Shiro would  _ “take his sick germs to class with him, otherwise” _ . Without further protest Shiro scooped up his half-galra/blanket burrito and carried him bridal style to the bed, tucking him in, as he’d done with Max. Shiro stripped off his uniform and traded it for a pair of sleep pants, knowing he’d transfer his heat to Keith best with less clothing between them, and slid into bed beside him. Keith was already out like a light, the drowsiness from another dose of cold medicine hitting him like a brick, but Shiro would much rather him rest than wait for him. He placed his arm around Keith, pulling him flush against him and placing a chaste kiss against his cheek, and then another on the top of his head. Shiro buried his face in the warm, messy waves of Keith’s raven hair, allowing a deep restful sleep to take him, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad, because I keep getting out of hand with these creative liberties, but the less specific the prompts are, the crazier my brain goes, and just settles on the first cute thing that comes to mind. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ♥


End file.
